Project Summary The objective of the symposium titled: Novel Approaches to Advance Minority Health and Health Disparities Research: From Biology to the Bedside is to create a forum for intellectual exchange, collaborative interactions within and beyond the RCMI Institutions, and to share new and innovative approaches toward eliminating health disparities. The proposed conference activity will include workshops, plenary and break out sessions. It presents an opportunity for the multidisciplinary RCMI community of scientists and trainees, clinicians, pharmacists, nurses and other allied healthcare professionals, and community partners to come together as a group to exchange ideas, facilitate collaborative partnerships, discuss and develop strategies for addressing and eliminating health disparities and discuss best methods for training and providing career development opportunities for the next generation of biomedical scientists. The conference will be informed by the recommendations of NIMHD and NIH Science Visioning in Minority Health and Health Disparities (AJPH Supplement 2019, Vol 109). The agenda will include invited keynote/plenary lectures by nationally recognized scholars, oral and poster presentations by RCMI investigators and technical workshops.